


Making the Most of It

by ivanolix



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Canon - TV, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Handcuffs, Married Couple, Married Sex, Porn, Porn Battle, Season/Series 03, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:43:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, this wasn't exactly the plan...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making the Most of It

**Author's Note:**

> For the bsg_pornbattle prompts "you lost the handcuffs key?" and "fuzzy handcuffs".

Kara almost liked this part best, the impatience. Sam liked the anticipation, eye-frakking her as they closed off the pilots’ quarters, stripped, got onto the bottom bunk with slow smooth moves. They had two hours before their time was up, two hours to play around, and Sam was taking it slowly just to make her squirm. And she did, especially as he brought over the fur-lined handcuffs, that slow burn in his eyes almost sex in itself. She kept having to swallow, kept thinking that she’d like to bottle this anticipatory taste up and drink it with every meal, kept thinking that godsdamnit Sam could move a little faster before she blew right here and now. It was always a dichotomy.

Sam leaned over her on the bed, smirk passing over her head as he pulled her arm back, and she nibbled at his chest as he opened the handcuffs. “I still can’t believe how many sex toys are passed around this fleet,” he murmured.

“There was a whole ship,” Kara said, and even though this was threatening the mood, that was just another challenge. She wanted to wrap her leg around his hip and yank him down, after all, especially as he sucked at each fingertip of her hand and left them damp and tingling. “They were terrified they’d get left behind for being non-essential, so they reported that they had backup tilium. No records left, so no one knew otherwise for a long time.”

She heard Sam’s slight chuckle, then felt the click of handcuffs around her wrist, his fingers brushing the ticklish inside of her palm. Kara had a sudden burst of imagination, and scooting up under Sam as he reached for the pole to click the other side, she bit at his lower lip with a fierce kiss. His hand faltered, and she slipped the chain of the handcuffs round the pole before snapping it around his wrist with a loud click.

“Now who’s got the advantage,” she whispered, the heat of his naked body over hers starting to bring back the mood as they lay, arms now chained to the back pole of the pilot’s bunk.

Sam just stared at her for a second, holding himself up from crushing her with one hand. Then with a groan, he half collapsed, face resting between her bare breasts.

Kara didn’t want to be distracted away from the feel of his skin on hers, but she grimaced at the behavior of his that just _begged_ the question. “What?” They’d always agreed that improvisation was allowed, especially one-up-manship

He murmured something unintelligible against her breasts.

She shivered and kicked at his ankle with hers. “What?”

Sam lifted his head just enough to give her a pained look. “The key is still in the locker.”

Kara’s jaw loosened, eyes darting over towards the cupboard many, many feet away from where she’d locked them to the bunk. “Frak.”

“Well, that _was_ the plan,” Sam muttered, rolling as far to his side as the handcuffs allowed without dragging her with him. The air felt just a little flat now, less buzzing. “There’s no way we can move this bunk if we’re still on it, so...”

Kara choked back a laugh. It was such a _wrong_ kind of funny. “We’re naked and tied to a bed until our two hours are up?”

Sam grunted an acknowledgment. “Well, and then Karl and Sharon show up for the double date.”

A pause brought back their original purpose to Kara’s mind. She cracked up, giving him a suggestive look. “That sounds like the plot of a bad porno.”

He let his lips quirk, the pained grimace leaving his face. “A very hot bad porno,” he said just under his breath. “And you’d watch it.”

She knew he probably noticed the way her nipples tightened up just at his voice, not to mention those words. “Yes.” And this situation would probably be just Helo and Sharon’s thing, too, especially with the way that the fur on the handcuffs caressed the soft thin skin of Kara’s wrists, the way they hit the pressure point if she pushed just the wrong way. Frak, Kara thought, who’s thing wouldn’t it be?

“Well, we have the two hours,” Sam said, leaning in towards her again.

“My thoughts exactly,” Kara said, and feeling his erection hot at her thigh already, she ignored their immobile arms and reached up to ravage his neck with her lips and teeth.

He tasted better than coffee, even real non-algae coffee, the salty tang of his sweat something she wanted to suck off every inch of him. But his elbow was holding her free arm down, and he bit at her shoulder and marked it with his tongue. She hissed, tried to knee him for teasing, then felt everything down to her toes twitch as he nuzzled her breast, sucking at her in small moves that had her straining against the restraint. His fingertips ran a quick line up the inside of her arm, swirling at the pulse in her elbow, and she could feel him hard just a few inches away.

Then his hand slipped from her arm, found the indent of her waist and rolled her towards him, rotating so their bound arms lay beneath their heads. Grinning, Sam hiked her leg over his hip, slipping close and pressing his face against her neck, breathing her in. She tried to arch her hips to bring him finally _in_ , but the direction was all wrong, and she had to use her leg to curve around his ass and tug towards her. She wrapped her fingers around the pole they were still chained to, felt his similarly-trapped fingers cover hers.

“This was such a bad idea,” he murmured, other hand spread out across her lower back.

“Ideas are for the unmotivated,” she said, her free hand guiding his cock straight into her.

His grunt made her tingle and push harder against him, not full enough yet. His trimmed short nails dug into her skin as he gripped her, as his hips jerked as if they weren’t under his control.

The angle was just a little uncomfortable still, but the rhythm was just a little right, and Kara kept pushing and sliding against him as the feel of him sent jolts to her head, sparking frantic need that didn’t care about position or finesse. She might pull something trying to arch against him, leg high around his waist as she opened herself for everything, but the pleasure rocked her back and forth until her free hand flailed at his shoulder.

He groaned against her neck finally, and she could feel all of him trembling. With a  shudder of need that wouldn’t wait, she used her last strength to jerk them further sideways, rolling so that he lay on his back and she straddled him. The change knocked her off center—she felt her jaw lock, and as he came with a cry in her, her body gave in at last and spasmed around him. Shaking, she leaned down, breasts pressed against his chest and lips trembling as they found his. He reached up a hand to cradle her cheek, their kiss shaky.

“Motivation—all it takes,” she breathed out finally, settling down on him as he scooted up a few inches to relieve the strain on their arms. “Your turn next.”

***

The door was closed but not locked, as Helo knocked and frowned. Sharon shrugged when he glanced her way, and he twisted open the hatch to walk in. Kara and Sam were supposed to meet them.

Sharon choked beside him, and his eyes finally focused—they had met them all right, stark naked on the bottom bunk. Kara lay with her head lying back on Sam’s outspread arm, forearm flopped over her face, their other arms held against the bunk by fuzzy black handcuffs.

“What the...” Sharon said, standing stunned.

Helo was trying desperately not to become aroused by the incredibly _sated_ look of the nude pair bound right before his eyes. “It’s at 1800, right?” he managed.

Kara moved her arm and looked up, Sam as well, with sort of matching sheepish looks that made Sharon burst out with a clipped giggle.

“Don’t even think about it,” Sam warned, looking specifically at Helo and the smirk he didn’t even try to hide.

“We had plenty of time to think of all the possibilities,” Kara said wearily. “But believe me, there’s no room in this bunk.”

“So, the key’s in the locker,” Sam said, glaring at Sharon who was trying to bite back laughter.

Assaulted with a very wrong, but very wrongly hot (in that late night fantasy dream that makes no sense way) picture, Helo was surprised that he managed to keep himself together to find the small silver key.

But he couldn’t help but saying as he walked over to the bed to perform the rescue, “Only you guys. Seriously. Only you.”


End file.
